Midnight's Shadow
by Nightmare the Dragon
Summary: In distant star system, on a planet where everyone gains a power, a young man must learn to control the power of darkness which he gained and fulfill his destiny.


**Hello everyone! Nightmare the Dragon here with a brand new story. This story was originally planned to be a novel, but was scrapped due to some relations to manga. Even though I can't use this as a novel, I couldn't let this go to waste. So, here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**Midnight's Shadow**

**Chapter 1**

Every day, when I take a walk through the city, I see the same display. A family is saying their goodbyes to a son and\or daughter who will be transported to a distant planet in a distant system.

You may be asking yourself, "Why does that happen?" The answer may either be clear, or will just confuse you more.

You see, when someone of my home planet reaches a certain age, normally twelve, their dormant power begins to Awaken. When this starts happening, they begin to experience the symptoms of their Awakening. Symptoms like headaches, nausea, and loss of appetite.

Those are the common symptoms, but sometimes they can be irritability, high fever, and vomiting. The symptoms are random, but they could mean two things: either you have a weird sickness, or your powers are Awakening.

My name is Shadow, and I was born on the planet of Sentra XII. I have turned sixteen three months ago, and I still have no powers.

I have felt no symptoms of any kind whatsoever. No nausea, no dizziness, no headaches, no nothing. I started to feel like I had no powers at all. I was stuck in an endless limbo that was called my home.

Until she came and changed everything.

I was just taking my usual walks in the city, pretty much expecting another dull day. "Excuse me," a voice spoke from behind. I turned and drew a gasp from the sight. A girl stood with flowing blond hair was standing behind me. She appeared to be about my age as well.

"Could you tell me where the Justice Tower is?" she asks. I nearly miss her question from gazing into her sparkling sapphire eyes. I stammer when I tried answering.

"Uh… it's just down there," I say as I point to the city's center. "It should be the tallest building you see." The girl smiles and thanks me for the directions. As she walked past me, another voice speaks up.

"That has got to be the saddest display I've ever seen," it said. I turn my head to see the face of an old friend. "Zero," I say as a smirk crawled up my lip.

It had been about three years since I last saw him. He was only a year older than me, yet he was the best friend I could have. Hell, he was my only friend. I could still remember when we first met.

I was nine at the time when we met. School had started before then and at that age I was always alone and had no friends. I was an easy target for other kids to pick on. Weeks later, a group of bullies took me to a dark alley. Just as they were about to beat me to a pulp, Zero came in from behind them and knocked them to the ground.

Ever since then, the other kids had stopped picking on me, because Zero was there for me. He's been my best friend ever since that day.

Zero came up to me and I notice that he was a little taller. But he wasn't the only one who'd matured the past three years.

"I see you grew a bit," he says with a slight smile. His smile then faded and was replaced by a curious look. "But I don't remember your hair being that long, or that spikey."

It was true. My hair did get longer and spikier over the years. "Hey," I say, "you grow and you change." He chuckled and says, "That's true, but I know that mark of yours didn't change at all."

I roll up my sleeve and look at the mark on my forearm. It hasn't changed at all and I had nearly forgotten about it. I've had that mark for as long as I could remember. It looked like a dragon coming from a mass of fire. It was hard to tell what the mass was.

"Forget my mark," I say. "Let's just go to the soda bar and have a mug or two." I roll down my sleeve and we headed off. But just as we were about half way to the soda bar, I heard a scream.

**What did you think? It may not look like much, but it's a first attempt at a novel. I hope I can get a novel written someday and become an author. Anyway, review and leave a comment. Until next time,**

**Nightmare the Dragon, signing off!**


End file.
